Can I Make It Better?
by intoxicatedwithsin
Summary: Au. Everyones in high school. Catherine is out of character. Catherine and Mary will most likely end up being together.


**A/N:** My first Reign fanfic ever.

* * *

><p>"It's a shame we don't have any classes together, Mary." Francis said, looking at both his schedule and hers.<p>

"After being away for the summer I was hoping we'd spend more time together. Share at least one class."

"Francis, we may not have any classes together but that doesn't mean we won't be spending any time together. Have you forgotten that we live across the street from one another?"

He shut his locker, grabbing a hold of his girlfriend's hand.

"I haven't forgotten." He told her.

"But classes aren't nearly as fun without you." He said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Trust me, sweetheart. I feel the same way. But at least we have the same lunch." Mary replied optimistically.

"Besides, what's a few hours without seeing each other? When school lets out, we have the rest of the day to spend together. Remember," she said "glass half full."

Francis grinned. "I'll try to remember that when I'm falling asleep in History class."

Mary smiled in return. "I'm sure you'll do just fine."

The couple turned a corner when smack, they collided with someone walking from the other side.

"Mary, are you alright?" Francis asked. Inspecting his girlfriend, looking for any signs of injury.

"Yes, no harm done." Mary responded.

"Are you okay?" She asked, setting her sights on the girl whose body smacked into hers.

"I didn't mean to... I'm sorry... I wasn't looking where I was going." The girl replied, hastily.

"It's quite alright. I suppose none of us were paying attention." She responded.

Mary eyed the girl up and down. She'd certainly never seen her before. She knew she would have remembered those gorgeous curls.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced yet. Hello, my name is Mary and this is my boyfriend, Francis."

"Hi." He greeted.

"Are you new here?" Mary inquired.

The girl nodded.

"I can show you around." Mary offered.

Francis was about to protest when Mary continued.

"It's no trouble really."

The girl only half smiled in response.

"Francis the bell is going to sound any minute now. I'll see you at lunch." She said, attempting to send him on his way.

He looked at the short girl then he looked back at Mary.

"You're too kind for your own good. I'll see you later."

They kissed goodbye.

"So, where are you headed?" Mary asked.

"Italian, room 114."

They begin walking, Mary leading.

"What's your name?" She questioned.

"Catherine." The new girl answered.

"Well, Catherine. I think you'll grow to like this school very fast. The teachers here really care. And I'm not just saying that. Our teachers enjoy what they do. There's nothing worse in a school than teachers who complain about their jobs. I've come across many in my younger school years. Here we are." Mary said, stopping in front of a classroom.

"I do appreciate this." Catherine replied.

"If you need any more help I'm more than happy to assist." Mary responded with a smile in which Catherine returned.

* * *

><p>Italian was such an easy subject for Catherine. She was Italian herself and though she didn't grow up there she still found that the language came very fast to her.<p>

Mary seemed like a really nice person. She would enjoy being in her company again, if Mary were up to it. She didn't want to seem clingy. She'd only just met the girl. She didn't want to scare her away.

When it was time for lunch Catherine was nervous. Being the new girl, she had absolutely nowhere to sit. She stood in the front of the cafeteria looking like a lost puppy and she knew it. She hated herself for being so pathetic. She was afraid of nothing really. Even so the nervousness wouldn't subside. She walked around eyes glued to the floor.

"Is that Catherine?" Mary asked her boyfriend.

"Who?" Francis replied, looking up.

"Catherine." She repeated. "The girl we bumped into this morning.

"She looks lost." Mary said. "We should invite her to sit with us."

"Invite who?" Kenna asked, curious.

"Weren't you listening?" Greer inquired.

Kenna smiled. "I was texting someone."

"You mean your secret admirer?" Greer responded.

"He's not a secret. I very well know who I'm talking to."

"Well, we don't know." Lola said. "You won't tell us."

Mary's attention drifted back to Catherine. But when she looked up the girl was gone. She had vanished.

"Mary, where are you going?" Francis questioned as she stood up from the table.

"To find Catherine. I'll be back shortly."

The bathrooms held no sign of the girl. Mary wasn't sure where she could have gone. She wandered around the halls, searching for the new girl. She saw the fear in her eyes while standing all by herself in the cafeteria and she didn't want her to feel that way any longer. She needn't be afraid of anything.

Mary walked up the stairs hearing a familiar voice.

"It's nothing, really." The voice said. "It's just my stomach. I feel a bit queasy. Is it alright if I stay here during the lunch period?"

"Of course." A husky voice replied. "If you think it'll make you feel better."

"So much so." The girl responded.

Mary reached the top of the staircase to find Catherine sitting in a chair in the nurses office. Her light brown eyes glued to floor.

"Catherine, what's wrong? Are you okay?" She asked.

"Mary? What are you doing here?" Catherine questioned.

"I was looking for you. I had saw you standing aimlessly in the front of the cafeteria. You looked..."

"Nervous?" Catherine said, cutting Mary off.

"To say the least." The brunette added.

"I hate to admit it." The short girl communicated. "But being the new girl is a bit intimidating. I don't know anyone here and I've never been good at making friends."

"I'd say you're doing a great job at that." Mary said.

"How's that? I haven't even spoken to anyone yet."

The taller girl shrugged. "You've spoken to me. And I would love to be your friend."

Catherine furrowed her eyebrows. Confusion etched on her features.

"Why do you want to be my friend? Surely someone like you has plenty of them."

"I have three friends and a boyfriend." Mary disclosed. "But why do you think such negative thoughts about yourself? Why wouldn't I want to be friends with you? You seem kind."

Catherine looked away. "Negative thoughts." She said aloud. Those two words resonated in her.

"Those are the only thoughts I have grown to know about myself."

"I can assure you that's no way to live." Mary responded.

"I tell Francis this.. well everyone really. Glass half full. You must see everything that way. It's much more better than the alternative."

Mary stood there. Her expression as though she were waiting for something.

"Say it." She all but demanded.

Catherine was hesitant.

"Say it!" Mary repeated, a bit more forcefully this time.

Catherine inhaled sharply before listening to the brunette's command.

"Glass half full." She said, looking into Mary's eyes.

"That wasn't so difficult, now was it?"


End file.
